


Wow!

by TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper (MW01)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW01/pseuds/TheHumble_Crazy_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma cant help but admire the new and improved Fitz!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, has no one else noticed how much hotter Fitz has been this season!! Suits and the 5 o'clock shadow definitely agree with him!! That's where this idea came from because lets all agree that Jemma's probably noticed the change as well ;)
> 
> First go at writing smut by the way...enjoy...

Wow! Jemma thought as Fitz walked into the lab. He was so confident, walking with purpose and his suit...it fit perfectly. His curls had been cut and the 5 o'clock shadow over his face made her feel things she hadn’t felt in a long time. He was different now, gone was the adorable best friend she often thought of as boyishly handsome, in his place stood a man, an extremely attractive man.

"Jemma?" He was standing right in front of her, snapping his fingers in her face. "Hello!"

She shook her head, highly embarrassed that she had been caught shamelessly entranced by him. "Fitz! Hi!"

"You alright?" He asked, laughing! I’m done! She thought as she watched his face light up.

"I, um, yes. I was just, uh, thinking about sex...SPECS, specs, I meant specs...the ones you, uh, game me to look over this morning!" shit!

His brow furrowed and he looked at her incredulously. She mentally kicked herself for her slip up which not only made for an awkward situation but now she was actually thinking about sex. The idea of him taking her right there against the workbench was becoming more and more appealing. She imagined him using the same passionate ferocity that he used during their first kiss and that thought only served to make things worse.

"Okay, so what did you think?" He asked, still smiling as he lent against a supply cupboard, arms folded.

"About the specs?" She asked confused and completely lost in thought.

"No, about the sex!" He replied causing her eyes to widen in disbelief. Though she knew he was being sarcastic, hearing him say it still shocked her.

"Yes the specs Jemma, honestly!" He laughed, "What’s up with you?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, sorry" she stammered, awkwardly fidgeting with some paperwork on her desk. Get it together!

It dawned on her that he was still staring at her expectantly. His laughter had long subsided however his eyes still held a glint of mischief. She was in trouble!

"Jemma..." He began calmly, walking towards her slowly and again she found herself spellbound by him. She unashamedly looked him up and down, taking in his complete physic. "What’s wrong?" He asked. He was mere inches away and her resolve was crumbling. All she wanted to do was kiss him again. 

"Nothing, it’s just, your just...very..." Close, "Hot!" Wrong word Jemma!

Fitz flashed her a dazzling smile before moving even closer. Her legs touched the workbench behind her and she realized she had nowhere to go, not that she wanted to.

"Ah right!" He said flirtatiously, "Well seeing as how you're obviously to preoccupied to give me your thoughts on my specs, I guess we may as well have a crack at the sex part then!"

She barely had any time to react before he crushed his lips to hers. Their kiss was intense and passionate and in no time at all she was moaning into his mouth. When had he become so manly? They impatiently began shedding each other’s clothes. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground forgotten before she began unbuttoning his shirt. For Fitz’ part, he seemed to be in too much of a rush to take his time with the buttons on her blouse and in one swift move, he tore the top in two exposing her smooth porcelain skin. She hadn’t needed to wear a bra with her now ruined top so it allowed him easier access to her breasts which he wasted no time in gently groping. She moaned again.

His pants were shed next, as were hers leaving them both in quite a scandalous state; he with an unbuttoned shirt and pants pooled at his feet, her with a torn blouse and no pants at all. Should anyone walk into the lab right now they would both surly be fired but the idea of getting caught like this only enhanced her desire. 

His hands snaked around to grab her arse and he lifted her onto the workbench she had been pressed against. She needed no further prompting and immediately spread her legs allowing him to position himself perfectly. His lips trailed down her neck as one hand made its way between her legs. He circled her clit gently and it took all of her willpower to not come right then. With his free hand, he grabbed hold of his hard on and, with an urgency she happily matched, guided it inside her in one smooth motion. Oh god!

They were panting heavily as he withdrew then sunk back into her slowly over and over. She took a moment to exam his face as they moved together; his eyes were open, focused on her, and sweat was trickling down his forehead, she thought he was attractive earlier, now he was a damn god! She murmured several expletives as he hit sensitive spots within her and she found herself becoming impatient, needing release. Using her hands, she roughly grabbed him by the arse and pulled him to her, signalling for him to go faster and harder. He growled in response and increased the tempo. She could have died from the bliss!

They continued at a rapid pace for what seemed like hours, not that she was complaining, until Fitz suddenly pulled away and shook her by the shoulders.

"Jem?" He whispered.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"Jemma, wake up?"

...

"Jemma?"

Her eyes opened slowly. Disorientated, she looked around as her body woke up fully. Fitz' face looming above her was the first thing she recognized.

"Ugh Fitz, I was having such a lovely dream!" She berated drowsily, her body still buzzing from her arousal.

"I know, you wouldn’t stop moaning my name!" He laughed and she suddenly came alive, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh! Sorry!" she apologized. She could feel her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. 

"Don’t be! I was just feeling a little left out!" Fitz said with a smirk.

It was then that she noticed his raging hard on pressed against her leg as well as the fact he was now gently groping her right breast. The memory of her dream came flooding back and she smiled mischievously. She stretched her naked body, arching her back enticingly and Fitz took his cue to climb atop her.

"So care to tell me about your dream?" He asked whilst rubbing himself against her as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Something about specs and sex and you just being incredibly attractive!" She said before pulling his lips to hers for a slow and languid kiss.

He wasted no time in taking her and there was only one word she could think of to describe the whole experience: Wow!


End file.
